The Little Hello Kitty
''Cast *Hello Kitty' as Ariel' *Tuxedo Sam (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)' as Eric' *Flower (Bambi)' as Flounder' *Timon (The Lion King)' as Sebastian' *Orville (The Rescuers)' as Scuttle' *Grandpa Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)' as King Triton' *Madame LaCroque (Madeline: Lost In Paris)' as Ursula' *Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King)' as Flotsam and Jetsam' *Mort (Madagascar)' as Harold the Seahorse' *Slyly (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)' as Grimsby' *Sandy Olsson (Grease)' as Carlotta' *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants)' as Chef Louie' *Tito' '(Oliver & Company)' as Max' *Stephanie Zinone (Grease 2)' as Ursula as Vanessa' *Rescue Aid Society delegates (The Rescuers), Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) as Sailors during "Fathoms Below"'' *Aunt Agnes (Annabelle's Wish)'' as Aquata'' *Mrs. Hammerbotham (The Trumpet Of The Swan) (2001)'' as Adrina'' *Dina Brynes (Meet The Fockers)'' as Arista'' *Ms. Carbuncle (Frosty Returns)'' as Attina'' *Mandy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy)'' as Adella'' *Maleficent (House Of Mouse) as Alana *Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg (Teen Titans Go)'' as Jig Dancing Sailors'' *''Alex Trebek, the Townspeople (The Reluctant Dragon), the English people (The Sword in the Stone), Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective), Misha, Yasha, and Vladmir (Make Mine Music: Peter and the Wolf), the Clowns (Dumbo), Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers), and Huey, Duey, and Louie (Disney cartoons) as Sailors during storm'' *Frenchy, Rizzo and Marty (Grease)'' as the Womenwashers'' *King Roland (Sofia The First)'' as the Priest'' ''Scenes *The Little Hello Kitty Part 1 - "Fanthoms Below"/Opening Credits'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 2 - Timon's Concert (Daugthers of Grandpa Kitty)'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 3 - Hello Kitty at the Sunken Ship'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 4 - Hello Kitty meets Orville'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 5 - Madame LaCroque watches Hello Kitty'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 6 - "Through My Eyes"'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 7 - To the Surface'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 8 - Storm at the Sea'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 9 - Tuxedo Sam is Saved/"Through My Eyes (Reprise)"'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 10 - Let There Be Snow'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 11 - Hello Kitty Hidden's Treasure'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 12 - Madame LaCroque's Lair/"I Want It Now"'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 13 - In Tuxedo Sam's Kingdom'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Heigh Ho"'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 16 - "Kiss the Cat"'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 17 - Madame LaCroque Takes Charge'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 18 - The Wedding Ship'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 19 - The Sun Sets'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 20 - Madame LaCroque's Wrath'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 21 - A Happy Ending'' *''The Little Hello Kitty Part 22 - Ending Credits'' Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies